Sissi Under Xana's Control Again
Sissi Under Xana's Control Again is the sixth episode of season 10 and the 216th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Xana activating a tower on the Lyoko Desert Sector and Xana was starting to making his attack he started to posses Sissi again like what happened in season 5 and while that was happening Jeremy sees the tower on his computer and he called Ulrich and told him that Xana has activated the tower but it was deactivated all by itself yet again. Jeremy soon told Ulrich to go back to what he was doing he didn't have to worry about it as Xana went inside Sissi and waited to attack at the right time. Several hours earlier......................... The episode begins with the gang in class and were about to head to lunch when suddenly Jeremy sees a tower activated yet again like he saw before Jeremy didn't believe it at all he thought it was a trick made by Xana yet again. Sissi looked at the warriors with the Xana eye and looked away as she did so the heroes saw the tower still activated still and they figured out that Xana had woken up but they didn't see where the attack was at. So they decided to go to the factory and deactivate the tower anyways Jeremy said that it was in the Desert Sector. Sissi soon followed them and told the others that she wants to talk to Aelita alone to which they were shocked and surprised to which they left and Aelita asked what does Sissi wanna ask her. But Sissi just told her that she will be with Xana in no time as she smiled with Xana's logo in her eyes, as she screamed for help but Sissi knocked her out. Later at the Factory everyone arrived and Franz asked where was Aelita at to which they told her that Sissi wanted to talk to her to which Franz didn't buy it at all and he found the tower in the Desert Sector and to which they figured out that Sissi was possessed by Xana and she took Aelita with her to Lyoko to put her away in the digital sea to give her to Xana. Soon everyone was sent to Lyoko in the Desert Sector to find the tower and they all ran off. Meanwhile Sissi and Aelita were almost at the digital sea and as Sissi was close to throwing Aelita in Odd came in and saved her soon Sissi went back to her new master Xana to which now Franz Hopper and the others had to have a meeting about their new situation and what to do about Sissi. Franz Hopper and Jeremy soon told everyone that in order to keep Sissi's absents from Delmas and Jim mostly Delmas since shes her daughter they have to make a copy clone of Sissi to replace her until they can save her from Xana once again. Yumi pointed out that it could be risky because she had reminded them from when WIlliam was under Xana's control for months they had to make a clone for him but they almost got into trouble. Franz Hopper and Jeremy told everyone else to go back to Kadic to get sleep and meanwhile they both will keep tracking Xana and now Sissi so they can get her back once again. Meanwhile on Lyoko.............. Sissi was on Lyoko with Xana's monsters yet again and she started to get orders from Xana about their next plan of destroying Lyoko and Franz Hopper and the warriors once and for all and Sissi agrees by saying yes Xana my lord as she smiled. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anDodl3oURg '' ''